Dyskusja użytkownika:BionicleFan
Proszę zagłosuj na mnie w wyborach na admina. -- bart7456 Przykro mi, nie. Zrób sobie stronę usera Vezok999 17:41, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) Dasz GG, please? Mroczny Bohater Bo chciałem pogadać ;) Mroczny Bohater To moje przezwisko, przerobione z nazwiska. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 14:37, lis 5, 2010 (UTC) Instrukcja Instrukcja:Płomienny Demon- prosiłeś o nią, więc proszę :) Vezok999 13:39, lis 27, 2010 (UTC) Lumix Mogę użyc Lumixa w Kronikach Ivesta? - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 Tak. Użytkownik:BionicleFan Daj GG, jeśli masz, bo musimy obmówić to i owo. Volgaraahk Rahkshi - Kal Cóż, pewnie. De facto prace nad nimi już się zaczeły. Volgahraak miał być początkowo Vorahkiem- Kal, ale nie zgodziłem się na takie dodatkowe imiona. Musisz tylko ustalić, którego weźmiesz.--Guurahk 11:41, sty 9, 2011 (UTC) Może byś mi odpisał na GG? The Champ Is Here!!! 12:37, sty 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorki, ale chciałem pisać na gg.pl - nie wyjszło mi - nie umiem wysłać wiadomości. Zalogowałem się na normalnym, możesz pisać. Nie dodawak kategorii do moich artykułów! Są moje i to ja się tym zajmuję! --DARNOK 2 17:44, sty 9, 2011 (UTC) Okej, okej, po prostu na stronce "Projekt:Kategoryzacja" byłeś wpisany, a ja się zapisałem na ciebie i Amaka, ale jednak wypisałem się z ciebie, teraz zajmę się tylko Amakiem. Użytkownik:BionicleFan A weź wejdź na GG, dobra? No czasem tak jest Wiesz co, coraz mniej zaczynam wierzyć w tą Twoją historyjkę z kolegami, którzy chcą sobie pobudować MOCi, i chcą od Ciebie instrukcje :P I jestem coraz mniej skłonny, aby Ci dać jakąkolwiek instrukcję. Może dasz swoim "kolegom" instrukcje swoich MOCów? No czasem tak jest Sam byś se mógł zbudować Volga? No to dawaj >:) No czasem tak jest Fajnie, ja mieszkam w swoim własnym domu :P No ale do rzeczy: A z kim ja muszę być na FB! Się nie logujesz, a na mnie narzekasz, że nie rozpoznaję sarkazmu :P Nie moja wina, że tak "konstruujesz" swoje wypowiedzi, że nie wiem, co jest sarkazmem a co nie :P No czasem tak jest Ja to się zawsze zastanawiałem, czemu dziewczynę wita prawie każdy user, a przy chłopakach to tylko kilka... No, i ja jeszcze czasem piszę "curva" ;) Lord Vox 11:01, sty 21, 2011 (UTC) Widgeterzy Już 3 dni czekam, a powinienem 2... Masz czas do dzisiaj Vezok999 13:10, sty 21, 2011 (UTC) No problem :) Lord Vox 20:24, mar 13, 2011 (UTC) Zakładam, że znasz mapę AP, więc włącz ją sobie jeszcze raz i wskaż, gdzie chciałbyś, żeby on mieszkał Vezok999 08:51, maj 21, 2011 (UTC) A Harea to teren Ceeri i Zankiera :) Vezok999 09:03, maj 21, 2011 (UTC) Kreis - "Jej mieszkańców można wyliczyć na palcach rąk. Wyspa jest w małym stopniu zamieszkała głównie z powodu Rahi- to włąśnie na tej wyspie jest największe stężenie najgroźniejszych gatuków archipelagu" Reineus - Teren podległy Sedin, w zasadzie to by tu mógł być Lurea- t co wyżej tylko że ten podległy Górze Sumseo- stacja metereologiczna, tam mieszkają Matoranie z poza AP, maja też swoich obrońców Foun - zatruta gazami wulkanicznymi chyba nie nadaje się na miejsce zamieszkania, co nie? Ramun- Tifren i Borun Ale mi najbardziej by chyba pasowała Harea- na razie jest dwóch Toa a trzy wioski, więc tam by pasował Vezok999 09:18, maj 21, 2011 (UTC) Mam też powód opuszczenia Góry Strachu- napiszemy, że opóśił ją, kiedy tam pojawił się Szef Kopalni Vezok999 09:25, maj 21, 2011 (UTC) No i jest ok Vezok999 08:44, maj 22, 2011 (UTC) Klerix Cóż, Klerixy nie występują na Archipelagu, po za tym nie są Rahi, które da się udomowić. I Came To Play! 18:09, maj 23, 2011 (UTC) Jak sobie wyobrażasz zrobienie Klerixa z 3 żądłami? To już lepiej Czerwnoy Klerix. Coś się napisze w story. I Came To Play! 15:55, maj 25, 2011 (UTC) Aj, czego akurat Toa Światła? Takich nie może być na archipelagu... a jak jakiś by był, to by zaraz zginął "w tajemniczych okolicznościach". A skoro chciałbyś zrobić drużynę, to można by zaludnić w ten sposób jedną z niezamieszkałych wyst, np ożywić Nublarę Vezok999 19:47, maj 29, 2011 (UTC) A i Drużyna Zmierzchu- to drużyna, którą Navu stworzył, w jej skłąd wchodzili jeszcze Suvil, Vox, Zathron, Khaar i pare postaci Kaniego. Walczyli z Zakonem Callignis. Jak chcesz wiedzieć więcej to właśnie o tym jest Saga Navu Vezok999 19:50, maj 29, 2011 (UTC) Kalso, ale fajne imię :) Vezok999 19:38, maj 31, 2011 (UTC) Nie tylko ja, zobacz sobie Forum:Jaka muzyke lubicie?, Nickelbacka słuchają poza mną też Kani i Panrahk Vezok999 17:57, cze 3, 2011 (UTC) No ja też. Jednak wolę ich starsze brzmienie. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Nagana W turnieju nie można stawiać na obu walczących Vezok999 10:18, cze 4, 2011 (UTC) Co do Rahi - nie, Thoud - tak. I Came To Play! 10:57, cze 4, 2011 (UTC) Lesiu ma małe pytanko: masz GyGy? Lesiu namber tu 11:54, cze 4, 2011 (UTC) Żadnych spraw nie mam, zbieram numery ;] Lesiu namber tu 11:58, cze 4, 2011 (UTC) Nie i Nie. Ależ się zajedwabiście komunikujemy ;P I Came To Play! 12:23, cze 4, 2011 (UTC) Widocznie nie przeczytałeś wiadomości Vezia. No i regulaminu obstawiania także. Nie możesz obstawić na dwóch jednocześnie! No logiczne to jest chyba. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Ocenisz? Ocenisz XW-77? Potrzebuję jak najwięcej komentarzy do tego Moca - Bardzo bym się z tych Toa ucieszył Vezok999 16:58, cze 11, 2011 (UTC) Spoko spoko, byle tylko nie był to Toa Światła/Cienia/zmyślonego żywiołu/hybryda Vezok999 18:05, cze 12, 2011 (UTC) Co do instrukcji do PG, to jestem chory i nie za bardzo mam siły żeby ją zrobić, ale w tym tygodniu wrzucę na pewno. Vox 10:59, cze 13, 2011 (UTC) Proszę bardzo: Instrukcja: PrettyGirl. Miłego składania ;) Vox 12:44, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) Kurna, zapomniałem odpisać :/ Pomysł ok, jak widzisz mam parę prawie pustych oddzialów i jeden całkiem wolny- ok, możesz zrobić, ale nie 15, tylko 10 (ostatni oddział). Resztę jak chcesz możemy dać do innego, miejsc ciagle dużo Vezok999 09:59, cze 20, 2011 (UTC) PS: Gratuluję okrągłej liczby edycji, a pomyśl, że miał byś już trzy 000 gdybyś się logował ;P Z trzema zerami chodziło mi o 1000- pierwsza liczba która tyle ma Vezok999 11:33, cze 20, 2011 (UTC) Nie Vezok999 12:01, cze 20, 2011 (UTC) Cały czas piszesz o braku części- przecież można robić jak prawie każdy, jednego, zdjęcia, roburzyć,m nastepnego... Vezok999 18:36, cze 20, 2011 (UTC) TNL nie ma chyba od roku... A o takie coś się nie musisz pytać o ile autor tego nie zaznaczył Vezok999 18:37, cze 20, 2011 (UTC) Widzisz, N:OW jest już tak dokładnie zaplanowane, że nie da rady, a N:CC się już kończy. Sorry, muszę Cię zawieść. Kani--Nui 10:55, cze 21, 2011 (UTC) Nom Vezok999 17:41, cze 21, 2011 (UTC) Hymmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm........................................................ Większa część (czyli prawie wszyscy) Florańczyków jest martwa... Oczywiście mogli oni opuścić wyspę przed lub w trakcie wojny... Łaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.... Nie mogliby to być Cloranczycy? Jest większa szansa spotkania ich gdziekolwiek niż spotkania Florańczyków na ich wyspie... Chyba, że by umarli! Jeśli mieliby zginąc to nie mam nic przeciwko. I pamiętaj - maska Hordika na głowie Metru. Vox 15:42, lip 1, 2011 (UTC) Fak, to rasa wymarła, owszem jest ich kilkunastu we Wszechświecie, ale to rasa wymarła. Zgadzam się na jednego Thouda. I Came To Play! 16:35, lip 1, 2011 (UTC) Ciiiiiiii... >.> Ani słowa o Vaxdzie. I Clorańczycy mają naramiennik na obojętnie jakich głowach... Ale dobra, niech ci będzie... Vox 17:11, lip 1, 2011 (UTC) Tylko pamiętaj - maska Hordika na głowie Metru >8L Vox 20:28, lip 1, 2011 (UTC) Dobra, może być 2-óch... Że niby razem opuścili wyspę, jeszcze przed migracją, choć nie miałbym zastrzeżeń, gdyby jeden z nich zginął w czasie jakiejś akcji... I Came To Play! 06:47, lip 2, 2011 (UTC) Se przeczytaj dyskusję Gresha, tam masz odpowiedź Vezok999 11:11, lip 2, 2011 (UTC) BioFan!!!! W nocy miałem świetny materiał na FF, tylko że do tego potrzebuję tylko 2 żyjących Florańczyków... Dlatego, jeśli niebyłby to problem, to prosiłbym o zamienienie Florańczyków u ciebie na Clorian. Bardzo mi tym zależy <:/ Ale! Jest jeszcze jedna opcja. Wielu Florańczyków podczas wojny dołączyło się do Clorian - nadal byli Florańczykami i żyją, tylko nie mówi się o nich jak o "prawdziwych" Florianach. Nie bądź świnia i wybierz jedną z dwóch opcji, ładnie cię proszę ;) No co? Jak ty mnie prosiłeś o instruckję PG to ci zrobiłem >.> Vox 17:16, lip 3, 2011 (UTC) Czy twoja postać może wystąpić w moim opowiadaniu? - Larkanni6 Miałem na myśli Lumixa. - Larkanni6 Ołkej maj frend. - Larkanni6 Buduj ich ile wlezie, bo wskazań raczej nie dam. Co do tułowia - jest tak obojętny, jakbyś budował Toa, ale najpewniejsza jest jak zwykle budowa Inika. Volgaraahk 16:38, lip 11, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... ci powiem, że tu zaczyna się problem, bo jak widzisz niby już jest 6 członków. Zagadką pozostaję Digur (w sensie Mocka, bo historię i zadanie do niego mam). Potrzebuję trochę czasu na przemyślenie spraw. Jak będę wiedział, to ci odpiszę. I dzięki za pamięć o Durbhai :) El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Czyli jeden problem rozwiązany. Tylko jakoś mi nie podchodzi, aby był jako Toa Grawitacji. Wolałbym, aby był jednym z podstawowych żywiołów. Bo o ile "Księżyc" i "Duch" mi pasuje, to z "Grawitacją" by był problem. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Piszę teraz, bo kiedy odebrałem wiadomość, zanim zdążyłem odpisać neta urwało. Nie rozumiesz mojego toku myślenia. Nie jesteś przez mnie znienawidzony, bo gdybyś był, to miałbym cię w dupie i nawet nie czytał co w artykułach piszesz. A ja czytam i staram się złe rzeczy, ze tak powiem siłą perswazji wywalić z twoich artów (i nie tylko twoich, bo jeszcze mi trochę na FB zależy, więc staram się utrzymywać pewien poziom, nawet kosztem odczuć userów do mnie). PS, jeżeli jeszcze nie zauważyłeś, ominęło cię założenie na FB czata Vezok999 21:41, sie 13, 2011 (UTC) Co do ankiet, bo już nie będę korzystał z możliwości adminó żeby komentować- wyższy to żywioł wymyślony, a podstawowy to żywioł zwykły, co ma duże znaczenie. Znaznaczając zwykły zaakceptuję np Książyc, który jest żywiołem zwykłym, lecz niekanonicznym, a zaznaczając podstawowy ograniczę się do wskazania tylko 6 żywiołów, więc udzialu w tym nie biorę (moja odpowiedź: żywiol kanoniczny, "podstawowy"). W drugiej wskazałbym własną, więc też nie zagłosuję. Tylko Inika i Skakdi to to samo w zasadzie, w budowie rozróznia się generalnie customy, Inika, Metru i Mata. Wskazywanie maski do MOCa przed jego zbudowaniem, jeżeli nie ma to znaczenia kanonicznego, jest głupie, maska to element budow i trzeba ją dobrać pod względem spójności z resztą. Ale mam pytanie, ile jeszcze razy ty będziesz selfy budował? Vezok999 16:16, wrz 6, 2011 (UTC) Niestety W Durbhai jest tylko 6 miejsc. Większa ilość nie wchodzi w grę. Ale zawsze ten Toa mógłby mieszkać na jednej z Wysp Żywiołów El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Reszta już zależy tylko od Ciebie :p El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Ogólnie Toa Lodu by zbytnio nie pasował. Bo jeden już jest. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę No tak. Ale jest jedna, ważna rzecz. Nabór do Durbhai się już skończył. Zawsze mogę, jeśli chcesz, jakoś wpleść Twojego mocka. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Spoko (Tak na marginesie: Długo jeszcze zamierzasz zmieniać Self'a?) >HETROX 23< A w ogóle czytałeś jego dyskusję? Tam już jest moja ocena... - Sorry Gregory, ale nowy edytor nie pozwala mi nic napisać na jego dyskusji >.> Vox 17:55, lis 15, 2011 (UTC) Ocenię, ocenię. Spokojnie :) El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Ocenianiem to raczej nikogo nie zamęczysz. Ale jeśli chodzi o tę substancje tooo.... Będzie ciężko. tym sie raczej nie handluje. >HETROX 23< : chociaż może gdyby to krana było jednym z eksperymentów Drapieżców i uciekło coś by się dało zrobić. >HETROX 23< A teraz dokończę rozmowę której nawet nie zacząłem na chacie bo okazałeś się niezwykle tchórzliwy by pogadać wprost PO LUDZKU. Te żałosne teksty mów do swojej matki a nie do mnie bo jakoś nie zaimponowałeś nikomu z obecnych w tamtym momencie na chacie. Właściwie miałem kilka pytań ale po tamtym incydencie rozwiałeś moje wątpliwości. Jesteś po prostu idiotą. Nie, nie obchodzi mnie co Ci robią w domu, czy w szkole, nie mam to w dupie. Obchodzi mnie to że to przez takich jak ty z FB zrobiła się jebana piaskownica w której każdy pizga się o zabawki. Ty się kurwa dziwisz że Veziu chce odejść? Tacy idioci jak ty psują wikię i nie potrafią tego zauważyć miałem sporo argumentów na ten temat, ale żal mi tracić czasu na wypisywanie ich wszystkich bo i tak tego nie przeczytasz. Nie zamierzam Ci cisnąć bo nie od tego tu jestem, nie poczuwam się do tego by obrażać innych i próbować mieć z tego korzyści. Nie robię tego co ty. Właściwie ten komentarz nie musiałby być do Ciebie, to jest przestroga dla innych osób, lub nowych userów by nie próbować brać z Ciebie przykładu - powód? - nie ma sensu sobie wrogów robić. Ty sobie zrobiłeś kilku, próbowałem wyjaśnić sytuację ale tak jak napisałem na początku - nie miałeś odwagi by porozmawiać, lub po prostu nie umiesz. Starałem się pisać z szacunkiem do największej gnidy na wiki więc proszę o uznanie. : Skoro to jest przestroga... Przerobić trochę i na główną :D Hio sh 19:42, lis 21, 2011 (UTC) : Bio-fan,użyłem twojego podpisu do poprawek w swoim. Mam nadzieję,że nie oskarżysz mnie o plagiat. --Tenebris ,Władca Cieni 14:51, lis 20, 2011 (UTC) : Siema,masz bajerancki podpis. Jak mogę sobie taki zrobić? Lord1199 12:35, lis 25, 2011 (UTC) Aha,dzięki. Lord1199 15:52, lis 25, 2011 (UTC) No, no, twoja pomoc nowym nie powinna pozostać niezauważona. Oby tak dalej :) I brawa za dyplomatyczne rozwiązanie spawy z Lhikanem Vezok999 17:53, lis 25, 2011 (UTC) W sumie to przydał by mi się podpis.Jeśli to nie będzie problem to był bym wdzięczny gdybyś go zrobił. Toa Mugetsu225 Więc tak : * w podpisie chce tylko moją strone i dyskusje * czcionka Monotype Corsiva *kolor maroon I odnośnie podpisu to by było na tyle Toa Mugetsu225 Spoczi. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Nie ocenię, bo ty wszystko usuwasz, co pokazałeś parę dni (tygodni?) temu, usuwając story tuż po moim komencie Vezok999 18:15, gru 19, 2011 (UTC) 1. Powtarzasz to za każdym razem. 2. Równie dobrze mógłbym zrobić Abrasa nowym Metarionem -_- Vezok999 19:46, gru 19, 2011 (UTC) 1. Niekasowalny, ostateczny, nie zmienię, nie usunę- jeden grzyb, zmieniasz selfy jak skarpetki. Póki się nie ustatkuje, MOCa nie ocenię. 2. To złe założenie Vezok999 20:00, gru 19, 2011 (UTC) Raczej nie, niech Wyspa Konfliktów pozostanie Wyspą Konfliktów Vezok999 15:24, gru 29, 2011 (UTC) Oczywiście, że tak. I niezły pomysł z jego "mniejszymi braćmi". Buduj ;p El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę OK, ale mają być bardzo, BARDZO, BARDZO rzadkie. --Kani--Nui 18:25, gru 31, 2011 (UTC) Serenta - tak. Klerixy - tak. --I Came To Play! 18:40, gru 31, 2011 (UTC) Ganai i Lawowego Wierzchowca tak. Valroka nie, chcę aby żył tylko na Wyspach Żywiołów. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Możesz, tylko jak użyjesz, to dopisz mi do artów Vezok999 11:39, sty 1, 2012 (UTC) http://ocobiega.org/wp-content/uploads/2010/12/Antoine-Dodson-Dumb.gif Sory, nie mogłem sie powstrzymać xD Boxxy is back! 21:52, sty 20, 2012 (UTC) No ok. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę BF! Wstyd! Przypisałeś sobie cytat S. Lema! To oburzające!--Guurahk 19:59, maj 4, 2012 (UTC) Mi się wydaje, że na końcu tego cytatu brakuje dopisku "takich jak ja" ViktoriaForever! 20:03, maj 4, 2012 (UTC) Okey, już, odbanowałem. Możesz wejść. Miku Lover 18:05, lip 12, 2012 (UTC) Thoud Gaaaaaaaaa... Ten Thoud jest zbyt przepakowany. Wywal działo. Nie rozumiem, w jaki sposób theme ma do niego pasować. I nigdy. Więcej. Pokazów. Slajdów. Bo jak chciałem przybliżyć, bym mógł się mu lepiejsz przyjrzeć to musiałem w przesłanych sprawdzać! Gaaaa... Aku'umo'' I tak jest zbyt napakowany. Thoudzi specjalizują się w broni białej (oprócz łuczników, ale żyje tylko jeden). Niech będzie świetnym niszczycielem-tancerzem ostrzy dziewicą orleańską z dwoma mieczami. Poza tym... Barraki nie mieli mocy elementarnych, a prawie rozwalili Toa Mahri. ''Akuumo'' : Czy określenie "dziewica orleańska" jest poprawne? Taki paker raczej nie będzie chodził i nawracał wszystkich do okoła. Miku Lover 12:25, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) Drugi miecz? Dwa topory? Buzdygany? Korbacze? A jedną, '''dużą broń? Aku'umo'' Z Carapara, jakiegoś "psa" z Lego Space Police i z jakiegoś motoru policyjnego Lego City ''Akuummo''' Masz grzyba Co mam? A ponoć za sprawą ''Mugezjeba odszedłeś... Muge 07:14, sty 13, 2013 (UTC)